Episode 10
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 24 (p. 15-19) Chapter 25 (p. 2-19) Chapter 26 (p. 2-14) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 12.7 - Original 5.0 - Remastered | rank = 9 - Original 6 - Remastered }} "The World's Strongest Weirdo! Jango the Hypnotist!" is the 10th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Usopp becomes furious with Klahadore after being called a filthy pirate by him and leaves his friend Kaya's mansion. A shady character named Jango arrives in the village, and Luffy and Usopp overhear him talking to Klahadore by the coast about an assassination plan against Kaya. Long Summary The episode begins showing the mysterious moonwalking man once again. This mystery man stops to look at a sheep. Meanwhile at Kaya's mansion, Klahadore is asking Luffy and the rest of the 'trespassers' to leave. Kaya tells Klahadore that it is okay that they are there. He responds with, "I will listen to your explanation later." Usopp tries to hide from Klahadore by hiding behind a tree. He gets caught anyways, and Klahadore goes on about how Usopp's father, Yasopp, is a filthy and low-class pirate, making Usopp livid. He is doing this to provoke Usopp, which works when he angrily punches Klahadore in the face, knocking him down. Klahadore gets up and continues taunting Usopp, telling him that he is barbaric and violent. He provokes him even more by saying, "No wonder they say, 'Like father, like Son.'" Usopp responds by giving a speech about how he is proud that his father is a pirate and he will defend him. After say this Klahadore says the Usopp is just befriending Kaya to get her wealth. So Usopp, furious, leaves. Luffy gets mad as well, but Zoro and Nami hold him back. They all leave too. Later, Kaya is crying in her room, and Klahadore comes in to bring her a meal. Since Kaya is still mad and sad about what happened she tells Klahadore that she does not feel like eating. Klahadore responds by saying, "You will break the chef's heart by saying that." Then Kaya asks why Klahadore was so harsh, but he replies by reminding Kaya of the day three years ago when he came to the mansion when he was battered and dying. Her father let him in and cared for him. Not only that but her father also gave him a job as her butler. He says that if anything happened to Kaya, he would not forgive himself, and is only doing what he does with Kaya's best interests in mind. He also says that it is the only way to repay her father for the thoughtful act of saving his life. He asks Kaya, "What happened earlier... are you still angry at me?" Kaya, however, is still unsure but still says, "No. It's nothing like that." On another part of the island the mystery man, Jango, is still moonwalking. He is spotted by a member of the Usopp Pirates spots him and goes to report him to Luffy and the rest. Elsewhere in the village, Nami and Zoro are sitting on the fence, wondering where Luffy went. The member of Usopp Pirates come running up to them, telling them about the strange backwards-walking man in the village. Jango then moonwalks up to them, saying that he, in fact, is not weird. Nami says that she thinks that he is a weirdo. He tells her that was the most ridiculous thing he has heard, and that he is just a hypnotist passing by. The Usopp Pirates want to see a demonstration. He then hypnotizes the Usopp Pirates with his ring but also winds up falling asleep himself. By a cliff overlooking the ocean, Luffy and Usopp sit, talking about how Yasopp was a great pirate. Below them, they see Klahadore and Jango arrive, discussing plans. They hear that the two are planning to assassinate Kaya so that Klahadore can take her inheritance. Klahadore is revealed to be Captain Kuro, a dangerous and cunning pirate thought to be executed three years ago. Jango then says that his pirates are mobilizing and are ready to mount an attack on the village and kill Kaya, but to make it look like an accident. Luffy stands up and yells at them not to kill Kaya, and Usopp freaks because their cover is blown. Jango uses his hypnotism to put Luffy to sleep, and falls asleep himself, but Usopp manages to crouch and avoids being hypnotized. Luffy falls asleep and falls forward off the cliff, landing on his head, so they all think he's dead. Kuro then tells Usopp that anything he says will not be believed because the whole village thinks Usopp is a liar. Usopp takes off running to tell Kaya, though is worried that Kaya will be mad at him. Kuro then looks out on the water and sees his former pirate ship, ready for the assassination, as the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *A water effect is added to the To Be Continued card. *The 4Kids dub title "The Bluff and the Bluffer" refers to both the coast Luffy and Usopp are at (Bluff), and Usopp himself (Bluffer). Site Navigation ca:Episodi 10 de:Shijō Saikyō no Hen na Yatsu! Saimin Jutsushi Jango